


Help In Unusual Places

by Agent_GoldWright



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Langst, Lotor cares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_GoldWright/pseuds/Agent_GoldWright
Summary: The past comes back to haunt a beloved paladin after a so called friend breaks out against them. An unexpected ally comes to their aid.This summary sucks but I don't give a shit.





	Help In Unusual Places

“I told you to stay out of this!” Shiro yells at lance getting in his face. Once he turns back to arguing with Allura, Lance sprints out of the room tears threatening to fall. By the time he reaches his room silent tears are beginning to fall from his eyes and he is holding back sobs. He opens the door and quickly closes it and locks it once he gets in. He moves over to his bed quickly tripping over game system cords and assorted altean clothing littering the floor along the way.

Once he gets to his bed he falls face first into his pillow and starts to full out sob, his cries muffled by the pillows. After a few minutes of crying and shaking, Lance is able to calm himself down significantly, up until he hears a loud yell as someone, who he can only believe is shiro, walks heavily down the hallway. He begins to sob again burying himself in pillows.

A few minutes after the shout there was a knock at his door that was barely audible from under the pillows. “Leave me alone! I don't want to talk.” Lance yells out. His word coming out mumbled through tears. Despite his words his door slides open. Hearing the door open he throws one of his many pillows at the intruder.

The galran prince, who seemed to be at the center of his plight, stands in the doorway. As soon as the door opens he is almost met with Lance’s pillow in his face, but he moves out of the way at the last second. There was a surprisingly loud thud as the pillow hit the wall behind Lotor. “How did you get in here” Lance says suddenly realizing he did not properly lock his door. “The door?” Lotor says confused with Lance’s question.

“What do you want!” Lance yells ready to throw another pillow. Lotor flinches but the pillow is not thrown. “I, wanted to check on you ran off red Paladin.” Lotor says standing awkwardly in the doorway, a chime rings from the door tells that it is trying to close. “Just get in here…” Lance says lowering the pillow. He flops back onto the pile of pillows on his be letting out a huge sigh, due to the irritating prince.

“Do you mind telling me what this is about?” Lotor says standing over Lance. “Shiro yelled at me, I got upset.” Lance simply says dismissing Lotor’s question. “Obviously.” Lotor says picking up lances feet and sitting down, “But that’s not all of it. Is it?” Lance rolls his eyes and says, “Even if it wasn't why would I tell you?” He rolls over attempting to kick Lotor but failing. “I only wish to be friends not foes.”

“Do you really want to know?” Lance whispers hiding under blankets. “Why else would I be here Paladin?” Lotor says confused. Lance rolls his eyes at the Galran Prince and sits up in the bed. “If you are going to hear this story you should at least act like you care!” Lance says before he starts to tell his story. “I don’t want to fear shiro… But how I grew up makes it hard for me.” Lance says starting his story, not allowing Lotor to respond to his previous comment. 

“My dad was always a horrible person to both my mom, my siblings, and I.” He says breathing deeply. “He would always have horrendous fights, I would try to not get involved, but sometimes I had to to protect my mom… One day it got really bad and I tried to intervene and my dad started to yell at me like Shiro did.” Lance starts to sniffle and he tries not to cry. After a second of him not saying anything Lotor looks over at hm and puts his arms around Lance in an awkward hug.

Lotors simple gesture causes Lance to burst out crying holding onto Lotor. “It’s okay Lance.” Lotor says Causing Lance to stop crying and start laughing. Lotor quickly pulls away and looks at Lance. “Are you okay?” Lotor asks only causing Lance to laugh more. “You Called me by my name… You always call me Paladin or something like that.” With Lance’s comment Lotor Bagan to laugh with him.

For a few minutes they both laugh with Lotor continuing to hug Lance. “So… Uh do you want me to continue the story?” Lance asks in a much better mood. “Only if you want to…” Lotor says and Lance nods in response. “It’s nice to tell someone about what happened.” Lance says finally pulling away from Lotor. “That day I was talking about earlier… Well my dad kinda lost it and started to attack me when I intervened.” Lotor stares at lance who begins to fumble with his shirt.

“I still have scars all over by back from what he did… On earth stuff like what he did is super illegal and my mom, God I miss her, she called the police as soon as she got away from him.” Lotor looks at Lance with a questioning look. “I was never close to my parents, I can't imagine how this affected you.” “Don’t! Try to… It was horrific and you have seen some of the mental effects and you haven't even seen the physical… Come to think of it only Keith has seen the scars from him.” Lance says once again fiddling with his shirt. “If you want I can show you.”

“You do not need to, you are in a weak state now, I wish for you to make this decision while in a better state.” Lotor says rubbing Lance’s back. Lance nods in response. After a second Lance pulls away and lays down. “I’m gonna take a nap.” Lotor nods and steps away from lance. He steps out into the hallway and makes his way to the control, room to find Allura. “Lotor! Where were you?” Shiro yells as he meets up with Lotor in the hallway. 

“I was giving some unexpected aid.” Lotor says Brushing his hair back. “Okay, whatever, I have this idea for you to get back the throne. Come with me!” Shiro says forcefully pulling Lotor to the black lions hangar. “I’m sorry Lance I hope you feel better.” Lotor whispers to himself as he is pulled away from the anxiety filled red paladins room.


End file.
